


【水仙/DV】那耳喀索斯

by coffeewenc42



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewenc42/pseuds/coffeewenc42
Summary: CP：尤里森x维吉尔，部分但丁x维吉尔；Rate：NC-17Warning：水仙肉预警，触手play预警，产卵play预警，OOC预警，bug预警，很脏预警；





	【水仙/DV】那耳喀索斯

**Author's Note:**

> CP：尤里森x维吉尔，部分但丁x维吉尔；  
> Rate：NC-17  
> Warning：水仙肉预警，触手play预警，产卵play预警，OOC预警，bug预警，很脏预警；

维吉尔在澄澈的月光下醒来，脚趾浸泡在湖水里。他抬起头，笼罩在头顶的不是见惯的魔界血月，而是一轮温温柔柔的人间白月，只存在于他童年已经褪色的回忆里。  
“我回来了？”维吉尔喃喃自语，目光在周围四下搜寻了一番，阎魔刀不在手边，几十步开外的幽深树林中万籁俱寂，没有了这几日时常围绕在耳边但丁的打鼾声，意外地让他心里有些空落；胸口在一阵微风中感受到了凉意，维吉尔才意识到自己身上只披了那件黑色外套，蓝色的里衬不知去向何处。  
这时湖面突然泛起了波纹，仿佛受到不知名力量的驱使，维吉尔向他身边的湖水中看去。  
借着澄澈的月光，在水面破碎的褶皱中，维吉尔看见了尤里森，the alpha，他的一半，是吃下那苹果之前的样子。尤里森坐在血池和王座之上，下肢的利爪与维吉尔探入湖水中的脚趾相连。  
“维吉尔。”  
大恶魔念着他的名字，看着他因为震惊放大的瞳孔，非人的面孔上扭曲出一个勉强可以辨别的冷笑。  
“在这里看到我，很惊讶是吗？”  
十几根从大恶魔背后探出的触手快速顺着维吉尔和尤里森相连的部分飞速爬出水面——维吉尔紧皱眉头想要反抗，却震惊地发现自己像个普通人类一样无力——触手捆紧了维吉尔的双手，拉高他的手腕将他高高吊在空中。他冷清的神情配上他的姿势活像是教堂中耶稣受难的雕像，只是教堂内的雕像上不会有长满鼓动的血包，和黑色的仿佛阴茎上青筋一样脉络的触手；那带着亵神意味的邪恶之物正围绕在维吉尔的性器旁边打转，分出无数细小的枝丫，沿着狭窄的尿道向内探索，同时分泌出淡红色的液体将维吉尔的股间弄得水光粼粼；他死命挣扎，裸露在风衣外肌肉线条波浪一样流畅起伏，然后被绑得更紧。维吉尔可以清晰地感受到尤里森落在自己身上的目光，似剑锋，带着寒意一寸寸割过他被带着热度还鲜活跳动的触手束缚住的皮肤。  
“你为什么会在这儿……”  
维吉尔勉强从低喘中挤出一句流利的话。大恶魔从自己的王座上站起来，逐渐走出水面；他身躯的一部分逐渐脱落，直至站到维吉尔眼前时，已经变成了吃下苹果后的模样。围绕在维吉尔身上的触手更加活跃起来，几根粗壮的触手紧紧围绕住维吉尔的性器，模仿着女性器官的搏动吸吮着他颤抖的阴茎，然后将顶端溢出的白色精液全部吞下。尤里森托住维吉尔的脚踝，亲吻他蜷缩起来的脚趾。  
“你应该问问自己这个问题。”大恶魔声音如泓，与维吉尔胸膛中那颗疯狂跳动的心脏共鸣震颤。与此同时，一些细小的触手环绕过维吉尔的脖子，强行掰开他的下颚，钻进他的嘴里玩弄他的舌头。接着更加粗壮的触手也爬了进来，拧在一起模拟出人类男性的性器，死死抵在他喉咙深处抽插，玩弄着那些与主人性格相反的柔软组织。  
维吉尔眼角积了一些泪水，脸上的冷清已经被触手搅碎成了羞耻与屈辱，下颌骨上的肌肉奋力想要把自己门户大开的口腔合拢。感受到维吉尔的抗拒，恶魔尖利的指甲按上维吉尔淡色的乳头，戳着那两颗肉粒和上面的缝隙，仿佛在搅动草莓蛋糕的奶油。  
“一会儿你就不会挣扎了。”大恶魔如实说。那几股凝在一起的触手抵在维吉尔的喉咙深处，像个真正的性器一样源源不断地分泌出大量液体，而维吉尔在这些淡红色液体中尝到了凝聚的魔力。  
触手突然从维吉尔口腔中抽出，发出响亮的水声。现在维吉尔的舌头却马上绞上去，死死含住触手的尖端，不停地吸吮舔弄——他没有意识到自己下意识追随力量的举动像极了人类红灯区内的妓女——而触手却没有随着他的意，只是淡红色液体一点点吝啬地喂给他。尤里森只是露出一个了然的笑容。  
“你喜欢这个，不是吗。”

触手将维吉尔平放在草坪上，没有再限制他的四肢，现在的维吉尔已经不需要任何物理上的限制了。他乖乖地任由触手摆弄，在触手试探性地抚摸他股沟时隐晦地抬高自己的臀部。最初先是几根细小的触手探索他的肉洞，接着换成更加粗大的同类，逐渐将那肉洞边缘撑得像是触手本身一样艳红。而维吉尔对这一切全盘接受，因为越是粗大的触手交给他的充满魔力的液体就越多。他在触手插进来时全然敞开，又在其退出去时加紧挽留，脸上浮现出陶醉的神态，但是恶魔知道这不只是因为情欲本身，而是因为在他体内流动的越来越多的力量。  
“我还有最后一份礼物给你，希望你喜欢。”  
随着尤里森的话，没入维吉尔双丘之间的触手从根部鼓出一个个突起，像是两栖动物地卵一样一点点往东里面推进。第一个血红色的卵擦过维吉尔前列腺时，维吉尔像坏掉的水龙头一样一直流水的性器终于喷发出来，顺着他的腹肌趟下，而那些卵终于全部没入维吉尔的肠道，在湿漉漉的肠道内滚来滚去，挤压着维吉尔的前列腺，将维吉尔的腹肌撑得失去了形状。  
维吉尔捂着自己的肚子，已经射不出东西的阴茎还是硬的发痛，这份过于真实地快感将维吉尔从梦中惊醒。他呻吟出声，低头看见但丁的头顶，舔弄着他的下体。维吉尔终于感受到了真实，想起今天白天他多输给但丁的比试，而赌注是但丁可以为所欲为一次。  
但丁松开嘴，舔去嘴边的白浊。  
“老哥，你今天真的好兴奋。没想到你居然喜欢睡奸……”  
阎魔刀的刀鞘挨上了但丁的脑袋。  
——END——

**Author's Note:**

> Note：两天内的第二辆车，维吉尔这个男人真是罪大恶极，搞虚我的身体（捂肾）；  
> 题目那耳喀索斯就是来源于那个著名的水仙故事哈，不过比起那耳喀索斯沉迷自己的美貌，V哥更沉迷的是强大的力量。希望写明白了？  
> 不过就是锅肉，随便吃吃吧。


End file.
